


Afternoon Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged smiles as soon as two villains appeared in Smallville.





	Afternoon Seconds

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged smiles as soon as two villains appeared in Smallville. It was going to be a fun afternoon.

THE END


End file.
